Charlie Sheen
Charlie Sheen (3.September 1965) ist ein Amerikanischer Schauspieler (Bürgerlich,Carlos Irwin Estévez)mit Irisch Spanischen wurzeln. Leben Charlie Sheen ist der jüngste Sohn und drittes von vier Kindern des bekannten Schauspielers Martin Sheen, dessen Künstlernamen Sheen er übernahm. Seine Mutter ist die Künstlerin Janet Estévez (geborene Templeton). Sheen hat zwei Brüder, Emilio Estévez und Ramón Estévez, und eine Schwester, Renée Estévez, die ebenfalls alle Schauspieler sind. Er besuchte die Santa Monica High School in Kalifornien. Mit 13 Jahren begleitete er seinen Vater zu den Dreharbeiten des Films Apocalypse Now und war so begeistert, dass er ebenfalls Schauspieler werden wollte. Weiteres Interesse an der Schauspielerei zeigte er, indem er mit seinen Schulkameraden Rob Lowe, Sean Penn und Chris Penn Super 8-Filme drehte. Nur ein paar Wochen vor der Abschlussprüfung wurde er wegen schlechter Noten und fehlender Unterrichtsbeteiligung der Schule verwiesen. Filmkarriere Sheens Filmkarriere begann mit einem kurzen Auftritt neben seinem Vater in dem Fernsehfilm Die Hinthumb|128pxrichtung des Soldaten Slovik (1974), der auf der Geschichte des US-Army-Soldaten Eddie Slovik beruht, den Martin Sheen verkörperte. Frühe und große Beachtung fand seine Hauptrolle im preisgekrönten Anti-Kriegsfilm Platoon (1986) und die Darstellung mit seinem Vater in Wall Street (1987). Regisseur beider Filme war Oliver Stone. Er hatte auch einen kurzen Auftritt als Drogensüchtiger in einem Polizeirevier in Ferris macht blau. Für diese Darstellung hatte er 48 Stunden nicht geschlafen, um seine Rolle und den Drogenentzug so authentisch wie möglich darzustellen. Diese Szene spielte er neben Dirty-Dancing-Star Jennifer Grey, mit der er bereits in Die rote Flut (1984) seinen ersten längeren Filmauftritt hatte. Danach errang Sheen vor allem durch Rollen in Komödien einen großen Bekanntheitsgrad, wie etwa in Die Indianer von Cleveland (1988) oder an der Seite seines Bruders Emilio Estevez in Men at Work (1990). Seine vielleicht bekannteste Rolle mimte er in den Jahren 1991 und 1993 als „Topper Harley“ in der Slapstick-Komödie Hot Shots! – Die Mutter aller Filme und der Fortsetzung Hot Shots! Der zweite Versuch, in denen zahlreiche Action- und Kriegsfilme parodiert werden. Von 2000 bis 2002 übernahm er die Hauptrolle von Michael J. Fox in der ABC-Comedyserie Chaos City und wirkte 2003, 2006 und 2013 zudem im dritten, vierten und fünften Teil der Scary-Movie-Filmreihe mit, die jüngere Horrorfilm-Produktionen aufs Korn nimmt und setzte damit seine Slapstick-Tradition fort. Von 2003 bis 2011 spielte er in der CBS-Sitcom Two and a Half Men. Die Hauptrolle des Charlie Harper brachte ihm von 2006 bis 2009 vier Emmy-Nominierungen in Folge sowie zwei Golden-Globe-Nominierungen ein. Durch seine Mitwirkung in dieser erfolgreichen Serie war Sheen außerdem der höchstbezahlte amerikanische Fernsehstar. Bis zur siebten Staffel erhielt er nach Angaben der US-amerikanischen Zeitschrift „TV Guide“ pro Folge rund 825.000 Dollar. Diese Einnahmen setzten sich aus seinem Gehalt und weiteren Einnahmen aus seinenthumb|Charlie Sheen, 2009 Rechten an der Serie zusammen. Im April 2010 lehnte Sheen die Verlängerung seines Vertrages für eine achte und neunte Staffel der Sitcom zunächst ab. Am 18. Mai 2010, wenige Tage vor der offiziellen Bekanntgabe des CBS-Herbstprogramms, unterschrieb er den Vertrag doch noch. Ab der achten Staffel verdiente Sheen laut TV-Guide 1,25 Millionen Dollar pro Folge. Damit war er der bestbezahlte Serienschauspieler der Welt. Im Februar 2011 wurde die Produktion der achten Serienstaffel nach 16 von ursprünglich geplanten 24 Episoden eingestellt, nachdem Sheen erneut durch Drogenmissbrauch auffällig geworden war und öffentlich den Produzenten Chuck Lorre beleidigt hatte. Am 7. März 2011 gab Warner Bros. Television die Entlassung von Charlie Sheen bekannt. Bereits kurz danach bekam er die Hauptrolle in der Fernsehserie Anger Management, welche lose auf dem Film Die Wutprobe von 2003 (mit Jack Nicholson und Adam Sandler in den Hauptrollen) basiert, angeboten. Ein Sender hatte sich auch gefunden mit FX, der die Serie am 28. Juni 2012 erstmals ausstrahlte. Sheen legte für den Film Machete Kills! seinen Künstlernamen ab und agierte im Abspann unter seinem bürgerlichen Namen Carlos Estevez. Privatleben Sheen geriet mehrfach wegen Problemen mit Alkohol und Kokain in die Schlagzeilen. Mehrere Entziehungskuren und Aufenthalte in Drogenkliniken unterbrachen seine Karriere. Außerdem wurde er in der Boulevardpresse mit Callgirls und Escortagenturen in Verbindung gebracht. Sein lockerer Lebenswandel führte zu dem Slangwort „sheening“, das in den USA synonym für starken Drogenmissbrauch und Totalabstürze gebraucht wird. Im Alter von 19 Jahren bekam er mit seiner High-School-Freundin Paula Profit seine erste Tochter. Er war mit der Schauspielerin Kelly Preston verlobt, die ihn verließ, nachdem er ihr 1990 in den Arm geschossen hatte. Von 1990 bis 1992 lebte er mit der ehemaligen Pornodarstellerin Ginger Lynn zusammen. 1995 heiratete er das fünf Jahre jüngere Model Donna Peele und ließ sich fünf Monate später wieder scheiden. 1996 prügelte er seine Freundin, die Pornodarstellerin Brittany Ashland, bewusstlos und wurde zu einer Bewährungsstrafe und Sozialstunden verurteilt. 2002 heiratete er die Schauspielerin Denise Richards, die sich 2006 wegen seines Drogenmissbrauchs und Gewaltandrohungen von ihm scheiden ließ. Sie haben zusammen zwei Töchter. 2006 äußerte Charlie Sheen in der Radio-Show von Alex Jones öffentlich Zweifel an der offiziellen Version der thumb|Charlie Sheen (2012)Ereignisse des 11. September 2001. Im Juni 2006 sprach er vor der Fachkonferenz „9/11 + The Neo-Con Agenda“ in Los Angeles, Kalifornien. 2008 heiratete Sheen die Immobilienmaklerin Brooke Mueller, die 2009 Zwillinge von ihm auf die Welt brachte. Weihnachten 2009 meldete Mueller der Polizei, dass Sheen sie mit einem Messer bedroht habe. Sheen wurde in Aspen verhaftet und gegen eine Kaution von 8500 US-Dollar wieder freigelassen. Seit diesem Vorfall wurde das Paar nicht mehr gemeinsam öffentlich gesehen. Am 26. Oktober 2010 randalierte Sheen im New Yorker Plaza Hotel und soll gegenüber der Pornodarstellerin Capri Anderson gewalttätig geworden sein. Im November 2010 reichte er die Scheidung von Mueller ein. Im März 2011 lud Sheen ein Fernsehteam in seine Villa ein, in der er zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit der Pornodarstellerin Bree Olson und dem Model Natalie Kenly in einer Dreiecksbeziehung zusammenlebte. Als Reaktion auf diese Sendung und mutmaßliche Drohungen gegen seine Ex-Frau wurde ihm vorübergehend das Sorgerecht für seine Söhne entzogen und eine einstweilige Verfügung erlassen, die ihm verbietet, sich den Kindern und ihrer Mutter auf weniger als 100 Yard (circa 90 Meter) zu nähern. Am 1. März 2011 strahlte der US-Sender ABC ein Interview mit Sheen aus, das wenige Tage zuvor, kurz nach seiner Entlassung bei Two and a Half Men, in seinem Haus aufgezeichnet wurde. Sheen, der aufgekratzt wirkte und Kette rauchte, rechtfertigte sein Verhalten sowie seine verbalen Ausfälle gegen den Serienproduzenten Chuck Lorre. Darüber hinaus prahlte er mit seinem Drogenkonsum und erklärte, mehr genommen zu haben, als ein Mensch eigentlich überleben könne. Dass er noch lebe, liege an seinem „Tigerblut“ und dass „Sterben nur etwas für Amateure und Idioten“ sei. Auf die Frage, ob er gegenwärtig unter Drogeneinfluss stehe, antwortete Sheen: „I am on a drug. It’s called Charlie Sheen. It’s not available. If you try it once, you will die. Your face will melt off and your children will weep over your exploded body.“ („Ich bin auf Droge. Sie heißt Charlie Sheen. Sie ist nirgendwo erhältlich. Solltest du sie mal probieren, stirbst du. Dir wird das Gesicht wegschmelzen und deine Kinder werden über deinem zerfetzten Körper weinen.“) Anfang Mai 2011 wurden Sheen und Mueller geschieden. Am 11. Mai 2011 veröffentlichten Charlie Sheen und Snoop Dogg das Lied „Winning“, an dem sie schon vor einiger Zeit gearbeitet hatten. Filmografie *1974: Die Hinrichtung des Soldaten Slovik (The Execution of Private Slovik) Film *1984: Die Rote flut (Red Dawn) Film *1984: Tod eines Teenagers (Silence of the Heart), film *1985: The Fourth Wise Man (Fernsehfilm) *1985: Nachts, wenn der Mörder kommt (Out of the Darkness), film *1985: Blind Rage/Blinder Hass (The Boys Next Door) *1986: A Life in the Day (Kurzfilm) *1986: Unglaubliche Geschichten/Fantastische Geschichten (Steven Spielberg’s Amazing Stories) Serie *1986: Lucas *1986: Feris macht blau *1986: Interceptor (Film)Interceptor – Phantom der Ewigkeit (The Wraith) 1986: Platoon (Film)latoon *1986:Wisdom – Dynamit und kühles Blut *1987: Predator: The Concert/Grizzly II: The Predator *1987: Drei auf dem Highway – Three for the Road * 1987: No Man’s Land – Tatort 911 *1987: Wall Street (1987)Wall Street * 1988: Das Highway-Trio (Never on Tuesday) * 1988: Young Guns – Sie fürchten weder Tod noch Teufel * 1988: Acht Mann und ein Skandal (Eight Men Out) *1989: Die Indianer von Cleveland (Major League) * 1989: Tale of Two Sisters *1989: Heidi auf der Flucht (Courage Mountain) *1990: Catchfire *1990: Navy Seals – Die härteste Elitetruppe der Welt *1990: Men at Work (Film)Men at Work *1990: Rookie – Der Anfänger (The Rookie) *1991: Ein fremder Klang (Cadence) * 1991: Hot Shots! – Die Mutter aller Filme * 1992: Made of Steel – Hart wie Stahl (Beyond the Law) * 1993: Loaded Weapon 1 * 1993: Hot Shots! Der zweite Versuch (Hot Shots! Part Deux) *1993: Hearts of Hot Shots Part Deux: A Filmmaker’s Apology (Fernseh-Kurzfilm) * 1993: Deadfall * 1994: Die Indianer von Cleveland II(Major League II) * 1994: Tödliche Geschwindigkeit (Terminal Velocity) * 1996: New York Girls – Looking for Mr. Perfekt/Gails Geheimnis (Loose Women) * 1996: Frame by Frame (Kurzfilm) * 1996: Friends (Fernsehserie: Staffel 2, Folge 23) * 1996: The Arrival – Die Ankunft * 1997: Die Verschwörung im Schatten (Shadow Conspiracy) * 1997: Money Talks – Geld stinkt nicht *1997: Under Pressure (Film)|Under Pressure (Bad Day on the Block) * 1997: Discovery Mars (Kurzfilm) * 1998: Serial Killer (Postmortem) * 1998: Death Row – Nachricht aus der Todeszelle (A Letter from Death Row) * 1998: Free Money * 1998: Mörderisches Doppelspiel/Cop War (No Code of Conduct) * 1999: Sugar Hill (Fernsehserie) * 1999: Five Aces * 1999: Being John Malkovich * 2000: Rated X (Fernsehfilm) * 1993: Die drei Musketiere (1993)|Die drei Musketiere (The Three Musketeers) * 1994: The Chase|The Chase – Die Wahnsinnsjagd (Highway Heat) * 2002: Chaos City (Spin City), Fernsehserie * 2001: Good Advice – Guter Rat ist teuer * 2003: Deeper Than Deep (Kurzfilm) * 2003: Scary Movie 3 * 2003-2011: Two and a Half Men, Fernsehserie * 2004: Hawaii Crime Story (The Big Bounce) * 2006: Scary Movie 4 * 2008: The Big Bang Theory (The Griffin Equivalency), Serie (Cameo-Auftritt) * 2009: Foodfight (Sprechrolle) * 2010: Wall Street: Geld schläft nicht (Cameo-Auftritt) *2010: Stichtag (Film)|Stichtag (Due Date), in seiner Rolle als Charlie Harper aus Two and a Half Men *2012: She Wants Me *2012: Charlies Welt – Wirklich nichts ist wirklich (A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charles Swan III) *seit 2012: Anger Management (Fernsehserie) *2013: Scary Movie 5 Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Auszeichnungen *1989: Western Heritage Awards: Bronze Wrangler für Young Guns *1994: Stern auf dem Walk of Fame *2002: Golden Globe: Bester Hauptdarsteller - Musical oder Comedy für Chaos City *2008: ALMA Awards: Bester Hauptdarsteller - Fernsehserie für Two and a Half Men *2009: TV Land Awards: Future Classic Award für Two and a Half Men (mit der restlichen Besetzung) Nominierungen *2000: Screen Actors Guild Awards: Bestes Schauspielensemble für Being John Malkovich (mit dem restlichem Cast) *2001: ALMA Awards: Bester Hauptdarsteller - Fernsehserie für Chaos City *2001: ALMA Awards: Bester Hauptdarsteller - Fernsehserie für Chaos City *2005: Screen Actors of Guild Awards: Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Comedyserie für Two and a Half Men *2005: Golden Globe: Bester Hauptdarsteller - Musical oder Comedy für Two and a Half Men *2006: Golden Globe: Bester Hauptdarsteller - Musical oder Comedy für Two and a Half Men *2006: People's Choice Award: Lieblings TV-Star *2006: Emmy: Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Comedyserie für Two and a Half Men *2007: Emmy: Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Comedyserie für Two and a Half Men *2007: Teen Choice Awards: Bester TV-Schauspieler - Comedy für Two and a Half Men *2007: People's Choice Award: Lieblings TV-Star *2007: Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards: Lieblings-TV-Schauspieler für Two and a Half Men *2008: Emmy: Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Comedyserie für Two and a Half Men *2008: Teen Choice Awards: Bester TV-Schauspieler - Comedy für Two and a Half Men *2008: People's Choice Awards: Lieblings TV-Star *2009: Emmy: Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Comedyserie für Two and a Half Men *2009: People's Choice Awards: Lieblings TV-Star *2010: Screen Actors of Guild Awards: Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Comedyserie für Two and a Half Men ﻿ Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Filmschauspieler Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Schauspieler